Sengoku
|eyes = Czarne |status = Aktywny |debut = Rozdział 234; Odcinek 151 |japanese voice = Takkō Ishimori (dawniej) Tōru Ōkawa (Unlimited World Red; 3D2Y; odcinki 703+) |hair = Siwe |previousoccupation = Admirał Marynarki Wojennej; Admirał |birthday = 9 maja |height = 278 cm |blood type = F |devilfruits = Ludź-Ludziowoc, Model: Budda |abilities = Dominacja (Dominacja Koloru Obserwacji, Dominacja Koloru Uzbrojenia, Dominacja Koloru Władcy) |alias = Budda (仏 Hotoke) Pomysłowy Generał (智将 Chishō) |age = 77 lat (debiut) 79 lat (po przeskoku) |affiliation = Marynarka |occupation = Generalny inspektor}} Sengoku był przed przeskokiem admirałem Marynarki Wojennej, jego poprzednikiem na tym stanowisku był Kong, a następcą Sakazuki. Był, razem z Edward Newgatem, Shikim i Monkey D. Garpem, jedną z ważniejszych osób w czasach, gdy Gol D. Roger był wciąż żywy. Wciąż ma dość wysoką pozycję, pomimo że zrezygnował z Marynarki. Jakiś czas po przeskoku, został generalnym inspektorem. Wychował Donquixote Rosinante jak własnego syna. Wygląd Sengoku jest wysokim i muskularnym mężczyzną i mimo swojego wieku, wciąż zachował dawny wigor i hart ducha. Nosi skręconą brodę oraz wąsy. Często widziany jest ze swoją wierną kozą. Czapka zasłania czubek jego głowy oraz ukryte pod nią afro. Widzieliśmy je, gdy Sengoku użył mocy swojego Diabelskiego Owocu. Z reguły nosi okulary z czarną oprawką i biało-złoty, pełnowymiarowy admiralski strój, na którym wiszą jego medale. Jedną z cech charakterystycznych dla Sengoku jest mewa, która siedzi na jego czapce. Kolejna, to zbyt duży płaszcz, noszony niczym peleryna. Na niej znajduje się chiński znak oznaczający "sprawiedliwość". Dwadzieścia lat przed obecnymi wydarzeniami, gdy Sengoku był admirałem, nie ukrywał swojego afro. Nie posiadał również brody. Gdy wydał rozkaz zbombardowania Ohary, jego strój przypominające szaty królewskie. Jednakże gdy wraz z Garpem walczył przeciwko Shikiemu na Marineford, nosił czarny garnitur z niebieskim krawatem oraz peleryną. W czasie dwuletniego skoku czasowego, Sengoku nieco się zestrzał. Jego włosy zaczęły siwieć. Jego strój także się zmienił. Nosi teraz koszulę w kolorze ciemnoniebieskim. Galeria Główna seria Sengoku Manga.png|Schemat kolorów Sengoku w mandze. Sengoku_Reverting_To_His_Human_Form.png|Sengoku pod koniec wojny na Marineford. Sengoku as a Child.png|Sengoku jako dziecko. Sengoku_as_a_Young_Marine.png|Sengoku jako młody marynarz. Admiral_Sengoku.png|Sengoku w wieku 55 lat. Sengoku_the_Buddha.png|Sengoku w formie Buddy. Sengoku's Buddha Face.png|Zbliżenie na twarz Sengoku w formie Buddy. Gry wideo One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Sengoku_the_Budda_%28Artwork%29.png|Sengoku w formie Buddy w One Piece: Burning Blood. Sengoku_Thousand_Storm.png|Sengoku przed przeskokiem w One Piece Thousand Storm. Sengoku_timeskip_Thousand_Storm.png|Sengoku po przeskoku w One Piece Thousand Storm. Sengoku_Young_Thousand_Storm.png|Młody Sengoku w One Piece Thousand Storm. Inne Sengoku_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Sengoku z anime. Sengoku_Young_Marine_Film_Z.png|Sengoku jako młody marynarz w One Piece Film: Z. Osobowość Sengoku to bardzo dumny i inteligentny mężczyzna. Jednocześnie jest lojalny w stosunku do Globalnego Rządu i do momentu zatuszowania incydentu z Impel Down, to nie podważał ich rozkazów. Ponadto Sengoku nie zaakceptuje pod żadnym względem wypuszczenia kryminalisty na wolność. Nie akceptuje też porażki. Z jego punktu widzenia, Królewscy Wojownicy Mórz są zwykłymi piratami. Zaznacza przy tym, że w niektórych kwestiach są przydatni. Wraz z biegiem lat, Sengoku traci zaufanie do rządu, co możemy zobaczyć, podczas otrzymania rozkazów od Starszyzny Pięciu Gwiazd po walce z Białobrodym. Mówiły one, by zataić przed opinią publiczną jakiekolwiek informacje o drugiej ucieczce z Impel Down. Prawdopodobnie był to główny czynnik, który spowodował opuszczenie Marynarki przez Sengoku. Od momentu gdy załoga Słomkowych opuściła Water 7, Sengoku był żywo zainteresowany ich działalnością. Jednakże później skupiał większą uwagę na planowaniu bitwy przeciwko siłom Białobrodego, więc sprawę z atakiem na Niebiańskiego Smoaka pozostawił admirałom. Ponadto według Sengoku, pochodzenie dziecka (a konkretniej reputacja rodziców) jest wystarczające do oszacowania tego, jaki może mieć wpływ na losy świata. To zostało pokazane w przypadku Ace'a (syna Rogera), czy też Luffy'ego (syna Dragona). Ace został zabity głównie ze względu na swoje pochodzenie (jego zawód był kwestią drugą, a nawet i trzeciorzędną). thumb|200px|Sengoku płacze po otrzymaniu wiadomości o śmierci Rosinante. Jego przydomek może wydawać się nieco sprzeczny w zestawieniu z oryginalnym Buddą. Wprawdzie Sengoku to niezwykle spokojna i działająca z rozwagą osobą, jednakże jest on zdolny do brutalnych działań. Wraz z odkryciem właściwości jego Owocu, można wysunąć opinię, iż tu znajduje się geneza jego tytułu. Jednocześnie trzeba zwrócić uwagę na to, że Sengoku ma zdrowy rozsądek. Można to zauważyć w momencie, gdy ogłosił on koniec wojny, wydając jednocześnie rozkaz zajęcia się rannymi. Jeśli chodzi o jego pogląd na sprawiedliwość, to nie postrzega on jej w sposób binarny (zero-jedynkowy). Jego poczucie sprawiedliwości jest połączeniem sprawiedliwości absolutnej jak i tej moralnej. Pomijając zakończenie wojny po, to kolejnym dowodem na jego moralną sprawiedliwość jest reakcja na polecenie wydane przez Rząd Globalny w kwestii masowych ucieczek więźniów. Dodatkowo, podczas rozmowy z Kongiem powiedział, iż sprawiedliwość to sprawa własnych doświadczeń i osobistych wartości oraz że jeden typ sprawiedliwości nie jest nad drugim. Dodatkowo Caesar Clown jest zdania, że Sengoku jest zbyt miękki wobec broni masowego rażenia oraz sprzeciwia się eksperymentom na więźniach. Relacje Monkey D. Garp thumb|200px|lewo|Sengoku wściekły na Garpa. Częsty partner Sengoku podczas jego misji, gdy ten nosił tytuł admirała. Odkąd Garp został okrzyknięty Bohaterem Marynarki, Sengoku wraz zresztą Marynarki zaczęli go bardziej poważać. Jednakże, gdy odkryto, iż jego wnukiem jest złej sławy pirat Monkey D. Luffy, Sengoku był na niego zły. W momencie, gdy Luffy po raz kolejny powtórzył akcję przeciwko Marynarce, Sengoku zaczął tracić cierpliwość do swojego przyjaciela. Z drugiej strony Bohater Marynarki nie robił sobie problemu z nerwów swojego przełożonego. Sengoku dowiedział się przypadkiem o tym, że Garp adoptował Portgasa, syna króla piratów (Gol D. Rogera), co miało być trzymane w sekrecie przed Rządem Globalnym. Ostrzegł przy tym swojego przyjaciela, by nie robił nic głupiego podczas egzekucji Ace'a, bo nie okaże mu litości. Sengoku wie również, iż synem lidera rewolucjonistów (Dragona) jest Luffy. Nie wiemy od kiedy przywódca Marynarki wiedział o tym. Jednakże nie miał on problemu, by ujawnić ten fakt całemu światu. W momencie, w którym Garp przepuścił Luffy'ego, zirytowany Sengoku powiedział, że Garp w decydującym momencie wybrał rolę dziadka. Gdy część marynarzy była zdziwiona faktem, że Luffy był w stanie pokonać legendarnego obrońcę sprawiedliwości, to Sengoku od razu zobaczył, iż Garp specjalnie dał wnukowi się powalić. Ponadto powstrzymał on Garpa od zabicia Czerwonego Psa. W tej scenie można było zobaczyć, że Sengoku jest w stanie szybko powstrzymać Bohatera Marynarki. Globalny Rząd Dwadzieścia lat temu, Sengoku był lojalny w stosunku do Rządu i nigdy nie pomyślał o tym, aby kwestionować ich rozkazy. Teraz stracił do nich szacunek. Szczególnie do Starszyzny Pięciu Gwiazd (z powodu incydentu w Impel Down). Można to ujrzeć po jego reakcji na ich polecenie, by zatuszować ucieczkę z Impel Down w celu ratowania swojego wizerunku. Tym bardziej, że jeden z uciekinierów mógł zniszczyć cały kraj dzięki swojej sile. Był to jeden z głównych powodów, dla których Sengoku opuścił Marynarkę. Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz Sengoku od zawsze uważał, że Królewscy Wojownicy Mórz nie są niczym więcej, jak zwykłymi piratami. Ufa im tylko trochę, nazywając ich jednocześnie "morskimi śmieciami". Jednakże dostrzega, że bywają oni od czasu do czasu użyteczni. Edward Newgate Sengoku był ważną figurą za czasów Gol D. Rogera jak i Białobrodego. Jest to również jedna z niewielu osób, którą Newgate szanował. Po zakończeniu wojny, przywódca Marynarki spełnia prośbę Shanksa, który poprosił o przekazanie zwłok Ace'a i jego "ojca" w celu zapewnienia im godnego pochówku. Marshall D. Teach Sengoku kilkukrotnie pokazywał jak bardzo nienawidzi tego pirata. Chodzi między innymi o: opuszczenie swojego posterunku w Marineford, kradzież statku, infiltracja Impel Down, rekrutacja kilku ekstremalnie niebezpiecznych więźniów do swojej załogi, nadużywanie swojej pozycji jako Królewski Wojownik Mórz (oraz późniejsza rezygnacja z tej pozycji), przejęcie Wstrząs-Wstrząsowocu oraz kompletne zniszczenie Marineford. Monkey D. Luffy Zanim zrezygnował ze swojej pozycji w Marynarce, Sengoku był wściekły z powodu jego działalności. Chodzi tu przede wszystkim o: pokonanie Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz (Crocodile'a), atak na Enies Lobby (jak również pokonanie najsilniejszego członka CP9, Lucciego), pokonanie kolejnego Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz (Gekko Morii), uderzenie na świętego Charlosa, włamanie się do Impel Down (a następnie ucieczka z niego wraz zresztą więźniów), udział w wojnie przeciwko Białobrodym oraz próbę uratowania Ace'a. Przez te akcje i pochodzenie, Sengoku przewiduje iż Luffy w przyszłości zapewne będzie stanowił poważne zagrożenie dla świata. Identyczne uczucie miał w przypadku Ace'a. Shanks Mimo tego, że rudowłosy jest jednym z piratów, to Sengoku darzy go szacunkiem. Można to zauważyć, gdy na jego prośbę zakończył wojnę oraz przekazał ciała Ace'a i Białobrodego dla Shanksa. Sengoku po raz pierwszy okazał szacunek piratowi (nie widzieliśmy podobnego zachowania w stosunku do np. Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz). Shiki Shiki był to główny wróg Marynarki ponad 20 lat temu. W czasie walki pomiędzy Shikim a Garpem oraz Sengoku, połowa Marineford została zniszczona. To właśnie Sengoku i Garp wsadzili tego niebezpiecznego pirata do Impel Down. Jak nie trudno się domyśleć, w odwecie Shiki zaplanował misterną zemstę. Historia Starcie z Shikim Trzy lata przed śmiercią Gol D. Rogera poruszenie w kwaterze głównej Marynarki wywołała informacja o bitwie pomiędzy Rogerem i Shikim. Widzimy Sengoku w towarzystwie Borsalino i innych marynarzy na pokładzie okrętu. Przyszły admirał floty, krzyczy do Garpa, aby ten nie wybierał się w rejs i trzymał się z dala od jego łupów, ponieważ sprawa dotycząca Shikiego została powierzona jemu. Dziadek Luffy'ego chciał jednak dopaść Gol D. Rogera i odpowiedział przyjacielowi, żeby nie zawracał sobie nim głowy, ponieważ pozwoli mu zgarnąć wszystkie laury. Speszony Sengoku odpowiada, że nie o to mu chodziło. Stojący nieopodal Yamakaji jest pod wrażeniem, że zarówno admirał Sengoku jak i wiceadmirał Garp ruszają do walki z piratami. Momonga odpowiada mu, że w końcu przeciwnikiem jest Roger i Garp nie może tego tak zostawić. thumb|200px|Sengoku i [[Monkey D. Garp|Garp walczą z Shikim.]] Tydzień przed egzekucją króla piratów Gol D. Rogera, Shiki zaatakował Marineford, domagając się pozwolenia na zabicie swojego wroga. Sengoku stwierdził, że Roger jest królem piratów i wyszedł zwycięsko ze starcia z Shikim. Złoty Lew nie mógł się z tym pogodzić i stwierdził, że gdyby Roger zechciał współpracować, to razem podbili by świat. Nie mógł on też uwierzyć, że Król Piratów dał się złapać, a jego siła była wielka i Shiki czuł do niej respekt. Sengoku odpowiedział mu, że egzekucja będzie miała miejsce za tydzień, w mieście początku i końca, czyli jego rodzinnym domu, Logue Town na East Blue. Garp dodał, że śmierć Rogera złamie ducha we, wszystkich nawet najpotężniejszych piratach. Shiki nie mogąc się pogodzić z tym, że Gol D. Roger miałby umrzeć na najsłabszym morzu i równocześnie odbierając tę informację jako zniewagę dla jego przeciwnika rzucił się na duet marynarzy. Garp stwierdził, że East Blue ze względu na swoją słabość jest perfekcyjne, ponieważ morze to jest symbolem pokoju, a Sengoku dodał, że nie pozwolą Shikiemu na zakłócenie egzekucji. Doszło do druzgocącej walki pomiędzy Shikim, a Garpem i Sengoku. Po długiej walce, w której połowa bazy Marynarki została zniszczona, duet ten był w stanie uwięzić pirata w więzieniu Impel Down. Incydent na Oharze Dwadzieścia lat przed obecnymi wydarzeniami, Sengoku miał pozycję admirała. W tym czasie otrzymał od Globalnego Rządu rozkaz wypełnienia tajnej misji. Polegała ona na wysłaniu Buster Call w celu zniszczenia Ohary. Wraz z tymi rozkazami, Sengoku przekazał złoty ślimakofon dowódcy operacyjnego CP9, który miał zająć się sytuacją (był to Spandine). Spośród pięciu wiceadmirałów, Sengoku wybrał trzech do przeprowadzenia Buster Call. Byli to: Sakazuki, Kuzan i Jaguar D. Saul. mały|lewo|200px|Admirał Sengoku informuje Saula o misji na [[Ohara|Oharze]] Po aresztowaniu Nico Olvii, Sengoku zawiadomił Saula o jego roli w nadchodzącej misji. Olbrzym protestował przeciwko temu mówiąc, że obywatele Ohary są jedynie naukowcami zainteresowanymi historią i niczym więcej. Sengoku kazał mu słuchać rozkazów. Później Sengoku odebrał wiadomość, że Saul uwolnił Olvię z więzienia. Admirał wydał wówczas rozkaz, by szybko złapać tę dwójkę, zanim będzie można zatrzymać operację. Po zakończeniu misji na Oharze, Sengoku został poinformowany przez Spandine, że jeden z uczonych z Ohary uciekł. Ta mała dziewczynka znana szerzej jako Nico Robin została oznaczona jako potencjalne zagrożenie dla pokoju na świecie. Wówczas Sengoku wraz zresztą wysoko postawionych oficerów nałożyli na nią (lub za pomoc przy jej odnalezieniu) nagrodę w wysokości 79,000,000. Fabuła Po porażce Crocodile'a Po tym jak Crocodile został pokonany przez Luffy'ego, Sengoku został wezwany do Mariejois. Odbyło się tam spotkanie, które maiło cel w przedyskutowaniu zastępstwa Crocodile'a (został on zdjęty z rangi Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz po odkryciu jego planów). Na to spotkanie przybyła część Królewskich Wojowników Mórz oraz niektórzy oficerowie Marynarki. Po spóźnieniu na spotkanie musiał zająć się Doflamingo, który rozrabiał poprzez zabawę z niektórymi marynarzami. Kazał mu natychmiast przestać, po czym przeprosił za spóźnienie, pozdrowił wszystkich i rozpoczął naradę. Po przedyskutowaniu pewnych formalności z Doflamingo, zdziwił się, że na naradę przybył sam Dracule Mihawk. mały|200px|Spotkanie w [[Mariejois.]] Było to dość zaskakujące dla wszystkich, gdyż z całej listy zaproszonych, to właśnie jego najmniej się spodziewano. Następnie przeszkodził im Laffitte, który przerwał naradę. W momencie gdy Sengoku nakazał mu zidentyfikować, ten zaoferował im rzekomo bardzo dobrą propozycję zamiennika w miejsce Crocodile'a. Sengoku usłyszawszy o Marshallu D. Teach, powiedział, że nigdy o nim wcześniej nie słyszał. Odpowiedział mu, iż nieznany pirat bez reputacji nie nadaje się na Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Laffitte zapewnił jednak dowódcę Marynarki, że ma już plan na to, by uczynić Czarnobrodego znaną figurą o złej sławie. Wraz z takim postanowieniem sytuacji, Laffitte opuścił ich zgromadzenie mówiąc, by dobrze zapamiętali nazwę jego załogi. Byli to piraci Czarnobrodego. Po incydencie na Enies Lobby Po wielkim militarnym bałaganie jaki miał miejsce w Enies Lobby, Sengoku dowiedział się pewnej rzeczy na temat Luffy'ego. Mianowicie tego, że jest on wnukiem Garpa. Ta informacja zaniepokoiła dowódcę Marynarki, nie tylko ze względu na jej zatajenie. Chodziło o to, że Garp nie schwytał pirata, gdy miał taką sposobność w Water 7. Admirał Marynarki Wojennej rozkazał Bohaterowi Marynarki wrócić do Water 7 w celu przejęcia kapitana Słomkowych. Strong World (niekanoniczne) mały|lewo|200px|Sengoku podczas ataku Shikiego na Marineford. W momencie gdy Shiki powrócił ze swojej 20 letniej banicji, zaatakował Marineford używając do tego swojej mocy lewitacji i zrzucił statki na wyspę. Sengoku zaskoczony faktem, iż Shiki ciągle żyje, zastanawiał się wraz z Garpem, czy nie powrócił on w celu dokonania na nich zemsty. Parę dni później, po zaskakującej porażce Shikiego z ręki Luffy'ego i jego ludzi, Sengoku narzekał na siebie i resztę Marynarki, że są niepotrzebni i że uratowali ich piraci. Po pokonaniu Morii Po otrzymaniu informacji, że jeden z Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz (Gekko Moria) przegrał, Sengoku spotkał się wraz z Garpem i Barthomolew Kumą. Był wściekły na Kumę, że ten nie był w stanie pochwycić piratów Luffy'ego. Później mogliśmy zobaczyć dowódcę Marynarki w Mariejois, gdzie komentował działanie Słomkowego. Incydent na archipelagu Sabaody Czarę goryczy przelał atak na Niebieskiego Smoka. Sengoku nie wahając się ani sekundy dłużej, posłał na archipelag Sabaody admirała Borsalino. Bunt w Impel Down Sengoku jest widziany w Kwaterze Głównej Marynarki i zaznajamia się z raportem od wiceadmirała Momongi, który był w stanie przekonać Boę Hancock do uczestnictwa w walce z Białobrodym. Dowódcę Marynarki cieszy to wiedząc, że jedyna kobieta wśród Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz jest istotą dość silną. Jest jednocześnie zdenerwowany na Jinbe, który nie chciał wziąć udział w bitwie (przez co stracił swój status Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz). Później dowiedział się, że admirał Żółta Małpa złapał na Sabaody pięć tysięcy piratów, a następnie wysłał ich do Impel Down. Irytuje go fakt, że zawraca mu głowę błahostkami, podczas gdy prawdziwy problem (Białobrody) jest nieporównywalnie ważniejszy. Prosi jednocześnie, by mówiono mu jedynie o sprawach związanych z E. Newgatem. Tak samo traktuje sprawę z Saint Charlossem, mówiąc, że jest to sprawa dla admirałów. Przestraszył się ruchu, który wykonał główny statek Białobrodego (Moby Dick) i zarządził zachowanie ekstremalnej ostrożności (również na terenie więzienia Impel Down). mały|200px|Sengoku obwinia Garpa o działania Luffy'ego w Impel Down. Na domiar złego, dowiaduje się o ataku lidera Słomkowych na Impel Down. Inteligentny przywódca wydedukował, że chodzi tu o próbę uratowania jego brata, Portgasa D. Ace'a. Denerwuje go to szczególnie, gdyż przygotowywał się do wojny z Białobrodym. Garp śmieje się, że jego wnuczek był w stanie podjąć takie ryzyko tylko po to, by ratować Ace'a. Wściekły Sengoku mówi Garpowi, że nikt tego nie zrobił w całej historii Impel Down. Dodał również, że nie powinien być Bohaterem Marynarki ze względu na działalność swojej rodziny. Na dodatek dowiedział się, że Czarnobrody przejął statek Marynarki i również zaatakował więzienie. Wojna na Marineford mały|lewo|200px|Sengoku ujawnia, kto jest ojcem Ace'a. Na trzy godziny przed egzekucją Ace'a, Sengoku powiedział Garpowi, że ujawni wszystkim jego korzenie, na co ten przyzwolił. Ponadto powiedział, że ojcem Ace'a jest nie kto inny, jak sam Gol D. Roger, Król Piratów. Następnie na pole bitwy przybywa Białobrody wraz ze swoimi sojusznikami. Jeśli ufać Newgate'owi, to on i Sengoku nie widzieli się od dekad. Dowódca Marynarki mówi, że Białobrody zjadł Wstrząs-Wstrząsowoc, co daje mu możliwość zniszczenia świata. Po kilku atakach z obu stron, konflikt się rozpoczyna. Gdy Sengoku stworzył plan egzekucji Ace'a przed 15:00, Garp usiadł na platformie egzekucyjnej rozdarty pomiędzy obowiązkami, a rodzinę. Dowódca ostrzegł go, by ten nie robił nic głupiego, bo inaczej pożałuje konsekwencji. Gdy Jinbe głośno i zdecydowanie obwieszcza, że rezygnuje ze statusu Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz, Sengoku się wścieka. W momencie, gdy Luffy deklaruje, iż Ace jest jego bratem rodzi się pytanie: Jakim cudem Roger mógł mieć jeszcze młodszego syna, jeżeli zginął tuż przed narodzinami Ace'a, a Rouge umarła zaraz po urodzeniu Płomiennej Pięści, Sengoku ujawnia kolejny fakt, a mianowicie mówi, iż Luffy jest synem Dragona, przywódcy rewolucjonistów. mały|200px|Sengoku gotowy do walki. Podkreśla przy tym, że jest on tak samo niebezpiecznym elementem, który zagraża przyszłości co Portgas D. Ace. Sengoku nakazuje przerwanie transmisji egzekucji. Wyłania się armia Pacifistów prowadzonych przez Sentoumaru. Jak na złość jednak Buggy przejął jeden z ślimakofonów, które pozwalają na przekaz wizualny. Dowódca Marynarki rozkazuje pozbyć się pirata wraz z załogą. Nieco wcześniej rozkazał on Sakazukiemu, by ten wkręcił Squarda, iż Białobrody ich rzekomo sprzedał Marynarce. Z tego powodu Pacifiści atakowały wszystkie jednostki za wyjątkiem załogi Białobrodego. Jego nienawiść, którą żywił do Gol D. Rogera pomogła mu uwierzyć w to kłamstwo zaserwowane przez Czerwonego Psa. Zaatakował Białobrodego wbijając mu miecz w klatkę piersiową. Wszystko szło po myśli stratega, poza tym że cały świat widział wszystko dzięki ukradzionemu przez Buggy'ego ślimakofonowi. Żeby mu uniemożliwić dalsze nadawanie, rozkazał Niebieskiemu Bażantowi go zamrozić wraz z więźniami z Impel Down wraz z nim. Potem, w momencie gdy mur oblężniczy został podniesiony, Sengoku uchyla się przed jedną falą uderzeniową Białobrodego. Jego rozkaz rozpoczęcia egzekucji Ace'a został przerwany przez Luffy'ego. Po tym jak Oars Jr pomógł przedostać się piratom na główny plac, Sengoku zaczął się denerwować i odgrażać, że niedługo sam będzie musiał wziąć udział w bitwie. Po deklaracji złożonej przez Edwarda Newgate'a, admirał Marynarki Wojennej nakazuje niezwłocznie wykonać egzekucję na Płomiennej Pięści. W tym momencie Luffy używa Koloru Władcy i ogłusza ludzi, mających zabić Ace'a. Dowódca Marynarki był zdziwiony tak niespodziewanym użyciem Dominacji przez Luffy'ego. mały|lewo|200px|Sengoku uderza nadmuchanego Luffy'ego. W momencie gdy Luffy w końcu dostał się na platformę egzekucyjną, Sengoku narzeka na to, że Garp wyjątkowo słabo udawał jakikolwiek opór wobec Luffy'ego nie robiąc nic, by go zatrzymać. Gdy Luffy znalazł się koło brata i próbował go uratować, to Sengoku zamienił się w giganta i zagroził, że dokona egzekucji osobiście. Sengoku atakuje człowieka-gumę, a ten aktywuje Gear Third, który zaskakuje dowódcę Marynarki swoim szybko rosnącym wzrostem. Sengoku został powstrzymany przez Olbrzymi Balon Luffy'ego wspierany przez Candle Wall Mr. 3. Platforma egzekucyjna została zniszczona przez potężny cios dowódcy Marynarki, a sam Sengoku wraz z piratami spada na ziemię. mały|200px|Sengoku powstrzymuje Garpa. Po tym, jak Ace został wyzwolony, możemy zobaczyć nieco zawstydzonego Sengoku, który ma pretensje do samego siebie o to, że wypuścił Ace'a ze swych rąk. Białobrody kontynuuje niszczenie Marineford, a Sengoku nakazuje swoim ludziom skupić się przede wszystkim na nim. Gdy tylko Czerwony Pies zamordował Ace'a, wściekły Garp próbuje rzucić się na admirała by go zabić w akcie zemsty. Sengoku odciągnął go od dokonania zemsty nazywając przy tym głupcem. Potem Sakazuki pozbywa Edwarda kawałka głowy, a ten kontynuuje dalszą destrukcję siedziby Marynarki. Admirał floty jest w szoku, że Białobrody ma ciągle tak dużo siły. W momencie, gdy przybywają piraci Czarnobrodego wraz ze swoimi nowymi członkami, Sengoku wpada w furię. Jego wściekłość wzrosła, gdy zrozumiał, iż pirat starał się o tytuł tylko po to, aby móc wejść do Impel Down i uwolnić kilku rzezimieszków. mały|lewo|200px|Sengoku atakuje załogę Czarnobrodego. Gdy Edward Newgate resztką sił mówi o woli D. oraz powiadamia cały świat o tym, że One Piece istnieje, Sengoku jest wściekły do granic wytrzymałości. Zamiast ograniczyć piractwo, to Białobrody wręcz rozbudza głód przygód u kolejnych ludzi. Gdy ten zginął i zniknął pod czarną kurtyną Czarnobrodego, zaczął testować swoje nowo zdobyte moce. Posiadacz dwóch Owoców ogłosił, że ta era należy do niego, a na początek zatopi Marineford w odmęty oceanu. Sengoku ponownie zamienia się w wielkiego Buddę i atakuje piratów potężną falą uderzeniową. Następnie dowódca Marynarki przekazał zdrajcy, by ten nie próbował zatopić wspaniałego symbolu sprawiedliwości, jakim jest potężna forteca. W wersji animowanej ich walka została nieco przedłużona. Następnie Czarnobrody prowokuje Garpa i dowódcę Marynarki grożąc im, że zakończy ich egzystencję tak samo, jak zrobił to ze swoim dawnym kapitanem. Sengoku zakończył wojnę po przybyciu Shanksa. Po krótkiej rozmowie pomiędzy nimi, admirał Marynarki Wojennej pozwala mu na zabranie zwłok Białobrodego i jego syna, zaznaczając jednocześnie, że weźmie pełną odpowiedzialność za uwolnienie reszty piratów. Po czym nakazuje opatrzenie rannych i oficjalnie ogłasza koniec wojny. Po wojnie mały|200px|Sengoku odpoczywa po bitwie. Widzimy Sengoku siedzącego na kupce ruin obserwując początek odbudowy. Możemy ujrzeć kilka bandaży, które ma owinięte wokół swojego ciała. Otrzymuje raport od Brandnew na temat krytycznego stanu Magellana. Zabronił naczelnikowi Impel Down opuszczania opieki medycznej, jak również popełnienia samobójstwa. Został również poinformowany o sytuacji z poziomu 6. Podejrzewa przy tym, że reszta więźniów mogła także uciec. Sengoku mówi Brandnew, by ten natychmiast rozwiesił plakaty poszukiwawcze, mówiąc, że każdy z uciekinierów z poziomu szóstego może sam zniszczyć cały kraj. Jednakże Brandnew informuje admirała Marynarki Wojennej, że Rząd Globalny próbuje zatrzymać w tajemnicy masową ucieczkę z Impel Down w celu uniknięcia kompromitacji. mały|lewo|200px|Sengoku spotyka się z Kongiem i rezygnuje z stanowiska admirała Marynarki Wojennej. Dwa tygodnie po zakończeniu wojny, Sengoku przychodzi do swojego przełożonego (Konga) i mówi mu, że rezygnuje ze stanowiska admirała Marynarki Wojennej. Sengoku nim odszedł, zaproponował Niebieskiego Bażanta jako swojego następcę. Umiejętności i moce Jako dowódca wszystkich sił Marynarki, Sengoku posiada wielką moc i może wszystko (włącznie z Buster Call). Jedynymi jednostkami, które są nad nim, to Starszyzna Pięciu Gwiazd oraz Kong. 24 lata temu doszło do walki między duetem marynarzy (Garp i Sengoku), a Shikim. Tylko we dwójkę byli w stanie mu dorównać (po czym uwięzili go w Impel Down). Sengoku nawet mimo braku owocu był w stanie swoją czystą siłą przytrzymać wściekłego dziadka Luffy'ego na ziemi. Nawet w czasach, gdy na morzach szalał Król Piratów, to był on ciągle jedną ze straszniejszych, jak i bardziej znaczących figur w uniwersum One Piece. Jest to również wojskowy dowódca o najwyższym stopniu. Pokazał, iż umie planować bitwę pod siebie oraz ma przygotowane asy w rękawie. Na przykład zastosował świetną zagrywkę ze Squadrem, dzięki któremu byli w stanie złapać w pułapkę załogę Białobrodego i ich sojuszników. Diabelski Owoc mały|lewo|200px|Transformacja Sengoku. Sengoku zjadł Zoan typu mitycznego, który pozwala mu na przemianę w olbrzymi pomnik Buddy (prawdopodobnie to jest powodem jego przydomka). Pobliscy marynarze mówili, że nie widzieli, by Sengoku wcześniej używał tej mocy. W trakcie przemiany, jego marynarka, okulary i spodnie powiększają się wraz z nim. Kolor jego ciała (i ubioru) zmienia się na złoty, który błyszczy w słońcu. W tej formie jego ciało ma inne proporcje. Jego tors i ramiona są dużo większe w porównaniu do reszty ciała niż w ludzkiej formie. Póki co widzieliśmy, że Sengoku używa mocy swojego Diabelskiego Owocu wyłącznie w celach bitewnych. Jego złote fale uderzeniowe są w stanie zadać poważne obrażenia grupie przeciwników (co mogliśmy zobaczyć w walce przeciwko załodze Czarnobrodego). W anime mogliśmy ujrzeć, że fale są na tyle silne, iż z powodzeniem niszczyły te wytworzone przez Marshalla D. Teacha. Ta niezwykła umiejętność to potężny dodatek, do i tak imponującej siły. Ponadto może strzelać z rąk potężnymi falami uderzeniowymi. Póki co nie znamy wad tego Owocu (poza typowymi, charakterystycznymi wadami wnikającymi z faktu posiadania mocy Diabelskich Owoców). Dominacja Sengoku zdecydowanie potrafi się posługiwać Dominacją, czyli umiejętnością wyczuwania duchowej energii innych istot. Wiemy to nawet bez informacji doktora zajmującego się Cobym, który wspomniał, że każdy wiceadmirał Marynarki oraz wszyscy powyżej tego stopnia są w stanie jej używać. Dominacja Koloru Uzbrojenia Sengoku potrafi używać Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia. Dominacja Koloru Obserwacji Sengoku potrafi używać Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji. Dominacja Koloru Władcy Sengoku potrafi używać Dominacji Koloru Władcy. Główne walki * Sengoku i Monkey D. Garp kontra Shiki * Sengoku kontra Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace i Galdino * Sengoku i Monkey D. Garp kontra załoga Czarnobrodego * Marynarka eskortująca Doflamingo kontra Jack (niepokazana) Ciekawostki Sengoku%27s_Goat.png|Koza Sengoku. Bartolomeo%27s_Imagination_of_Sengoku_and_Tsuru.png|Sengoku (po lewej) i Tsuru w wyobraźni Bartolomeo. * Mogliśmy zobaczyć jego zwierzaka (kozę) w momencie, gdy Sengoku wydał rozkaz Saulowi zaatakowania Ohary, na spotkaniu w Mariejois oraz gdy ta stała za nim na platformie egzekucyjnej. Koza pojawia się zawsze wtedy, kiedy Sengoku bierze udział w jakichś ważnych wydarzeniach. * Tytuł Buddy może być interpretowany jako ironiczny, gdyż prawdziwy Budda był pacyfistą, który nie lubił zabijać. Sengoku nie pokazał żadnych ograniczeń w tej kwestii. Moc Owocu jest głównym powodem, dla którego Sengoku ma przydomek Budda. Nie wiemy, czy ta transformacja którą póki co widzieliśmy jest wersją hybrydową, czy też całkowitą transformacją. * Gdy Sengoku przemienia się, jego kapelusz znika. W anime jest pokazane jak spada, a jego afro jest odsłaniane. * Przy tworzeniu obecnej pozycji Sengoku w Marynarce (大目付 ōmetsuke), Oda inspirował się prawdopodobnie tytułem ometsuke, który był jedną z funkcji w szogunacie Tokugawa. Szogunat ten był japońskim, feudalnym rządem militarnym, istniejącym w latach 1600-1868. * Sengoku można zapisać znakami chińskimi jako 戦国, co dosłownie oznacza "walczące królestwa". Określenie to zostało zapożyczone ze starożytnego języka chińskiego, aby opisać moment w historii Japonii znany jako "okres Sengoku". Był to czas nieprzerwanego konfliktu zbrojnego, w którym znaczącą rolę odgrywała marynarka. * Oda potwierdził w SBS, że człowiek, który zje Ludź-Ludziowoc, zostaje oświecony. To może się odnosić do modelu Owocu, co oznacza, że Sengoku został jaśnie oświeconym. Nawigacja ca:Sengoku de:Sengoku en:Sengoku es:Sengoku fr:Sengoku it:Sengoku ru:Сэнгоку zh:戰國 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Admirałowie Marynarki Wojennej Kategoria:Byli admirałowie (Marynarka) Kategoria:Władający Zoanem typu mitycznego Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Władcy Kategoria:Postacie z South Blue